deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lance vs Cynthia
1LanceCynt.png|SuperSaiyan2Link Description Pokemon Gold and Silver vs Pokemon Diamond and Pearl. Champions of regions, tamers of dragons, weilders of great knowledge, and the final challenge in Pokémon games that you won't soon forget. When Dragonite and Garchomp clash, only one champon will exit a victor. Can Lance stand up to Cynthia's might? Interlude Wiz: Champions. The final bosses of Pokémon that you don't want to mess with… unless you're a 10 year old kid. Boomstick: And these two champions are probably the greatest out there! Wiz: Lance, Champion of Johto. Boomstick: And Cynthia, Champion of Sinnoh! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Lance Wiz: In the world of Pokémon, only one man can claim to be the strongest of the Johto Region. That man is Lance, the Dragon Type Champion. Boomstick: Dragon Type? The dude only has three Dragons! And they're three of the same Pokémon! Wiz: Technically that is still three dragons, and three Pokémon is half of his party. Boomstick: Whatever! Wiz: Lance is the cousin of Blackthorn City Gym Leader, Clair, and is also the former fourth Elite Four of the Indigo League. His party consists of three Dragonite's, Charizard, Aerodactyl, and Gyarados. However, we are using his strongest Dragonite. Boomstick: The guy hates Team Rocket! I don't understand it, though... I mean, he hates Team Rocket for evolving Magikarp's too early, yet one of his Dragonite's evolved too soon... Fucking hypocrite. Wiz: No, no, no. You've got it all wrong. Lance is NOT a hypocrite. The Dragonair probably evolved too soon by accident. It's happened before with Crystal's Bayleef. Lance would not hate Team Rocket for that if he did it himself, it's just not in his nature. Boomstick: Wiz is… a little sensitive about his one, guys. Anyways, Lance is an extremely powerful trainer! The guy flicked aside Team Rocket Grunts and even Team Rocket Executives! And he actually has the special ability to read people's minds and watch their memories by placing his hand in their head! It's his awesome special ability! Wiz: Lance himself has actually been seen as a bad guy in the manga. Nonetheless, he was the main villain, meaning he was extremely strong. In fact, he almost bested Yellow. Boomstick: Lance is very smart! He always has a plan! He figured out where Team Rocket's secret base was even! And he really likes pretending to be a police and/or a detective... Wiz: Then onto his male Dragonite. This level 75 dragon is an extremely tough opponent. With the ability Inner Focus, it's not one to be messed with. Boomstick: It's main attacks are Draco Meteor, Safeguard, Fire Blast, and Hyper Beam! 3 out of 4 are definitely devastating attacks! Draco Meteor is actually known as the strongest Dragon Type move to exist in Pokémon. It has a bunch of meteors drop from the sky and smash into the foe. However, using this lowers Dragonite's already poor Special Attack, so that's a real downside. Wiz: Fire Blast is a strong Fire Type move. It has Dragonite send off a blast of fire, as the name implies. And Hyper Beam, a Normal Type move, brings complete chaos. It's a humungous beam of energy Dragonite launches out, destroying almost everything in its path. However, after the attack is used, Dragonite needs to take a move to recharge. Boomstick: Dragonite also has a Sitrus Berry, that heals him of just a bit of health! Unfortunately, Dragonite is slow, and weak to other Dragon Type moves. But still, Lance is a great Champion, definitely deserving that title! Cynthia Wiz: In the region of Sinnoh, trainers and Gym Leaders alike strive to become the best they can be. They battle and trade, slowly working their way up to the title of the strongest trainer in Sinnoh. However, at the moment, there is only one who can claim to be a Champion. Boomstick: And that person is… Steven Stone! Wiz: Wrong region. Boomstick: Blue? Alder? Iris? Diantha?! Wiz: Wrong, wrong, wrong, and wrong. How could you forget this legendary Pokémon League Champion?! Boomstick: I forget his name, gosh... Wiz: HER name. She's a girl. … Do you seriously not remember? It's Cynthia, idiot! Boomstick: Ooh, right! Yeah, I know her! Wiz: That's right. Nobody forgets Cynthia entirely. She's an amazing Champion, maybe even the greatest. Boomstick: And her team that we're using consists of Garchomp, Milotic, Lucario, Spiritomb, Togekiss, and Roserade! Well, actually, we're just using the Garchomp. Wiz: Cynthia herself is… well, awesome. She loves old ruins, treasure, all that. She's an overall good person, and somebody that anybody could befriend easily. Boomstick: This girl can flick aside Team Galactic Grunts, and even Team Galactic Executives! Sound familiar? Wiz: Cynthia never backs down from a fight. In fact, she loved battle. The a Champion is even disappointed when battles end. And she can be a good mentor. Now moving on to her Garchomp. It's moves consist of Dragon Rush, Earthquake, Brick Brake, and Giga Impact. Boomstick: All four of these moves are attackers, each one being great in battle! Dragon Rush is a powerful Dragon Type move, and Earthquake is a very strong Ground Type move that has Garchomp literally shake the earth! Wiz: Brick Brake is a Fighting Type move that's powerful enough to shatter solid bricks. It has this female level 78 Garchomp strike the foe with a karate chop. Boomstick: Giga Impact is a devastating Normal Type move too! Garchomp smashes with all her power, crushing the opponent! Garchomp can actually fold up her wings and fly at the speed of a jet plane! Funny, because Garchomp was meant to be a dirt shark, like Terrafin who we used last episode! Wiz: Like Lance's Dragonite, Gardhomp comes with a Sitrus Berry, which heals Garchomp just a bit. Cynthia may be one of the strongest Champions out there. Fight! It was a happy day for Pokémon Trainers all around the world. Everyone was gathering together, trading Pocket Monsters, and having fun battles. But when you have a job, there's no room for fun. Nobody knows this more then the Pokémon Gym Leaders and the fights in the Pokémon League. They had to sit in their areas, waiting and waiting for challengers. No challenger really put up a good fight anyways. But at least a Gym Leaders got to fight now and then. There were people of extremely high ranks, who had to sit back and relax in their small rooms, waiting for a powerful kid to come in and put up a good fight. The people in question were the Pokémon League Champions, toughest in their whole regions. Pther could've had thousands of trainers coming in to fight them if it weren't for the Champion's four "protectors", the Elite Four. These four guarded the Champion, fighting challengers as tests to see if they were worthy to fight the Champion. Nobody usually got through. The most annoyed Champion of all was a young man named Lance. He was a Dragon Type user, and thrived for battle every single second of his life. But his four guardians flicked away any of his possible opponents. So Lance sat in his throne, bored as he normally was. But one day he got extremely excited. The room right before his, Karen of the Elite Four's room, had battle sounds emitting from it. Somebody had made it up to the fourth Elite Four. And by the sounds of it, they were winning. Lance literally sprung out of his chair. Was it Ethan coming for a rematch? Was it somebody he never met before? Lance didn't care at all. He wanted to have a Pokémon Battle! Just a few seconds after jumping out of his chair, Lance heard voices— "The Champion is in the next room. He's been expecting you. And by the way, he's tougher then all of us, so get ready." Said Karen from the previous room. Lance decided to get prepared. Did he remember what to say? Was he ready? Yep, he was most definitely prepared. Lance closed his eyes once he heard footsteps. The challenger approached him. "I am Lance, Champion of the Indigo Plateau. I specialize in Dragon Types!" Lance shot his eyes open. "Get ready— ... Wait... What are you doing here?" Lance examined his opponent, probably for too long. In all her beauty stood Cynthia, the Champion of the Sinnoh Region. "Hello, Lance." Cynthia greeted him, waving. Lance gaped at Cynthia as if she were a Legendary Pokémon. "W-W-What?! How did you get out of your Champion room to come here?!" Lance shouted in surprise, taking a step back. "I told them I was leaving, so they closed off the League until I got back. Didn't anyone tell you that you could do that?" Cynthia asked. Lance completely failed at trying to look calm. "I-I don't recall… ever being allowed to do that..." Lance replied. "Almost every Champion has done it! Steven did it to help save the world from an asteroid, Alder did it to relax, and Diantha has to be a model. I'm surprised you've… never left your post..." Cynthia added. Lance face palmed at his own stupidity. "Fine, whatever. Now I know. But you must've come here for some other reason then to tell me that. Do you want to battle?" "Of course. But first we need to lay down the ground rules. First, I crushed all of your Elite Four with Garchomp, who was the only Pokémon that I brought. So one-on-one." "Right... Okay, that's reasonable." Lance mumbled, detaching five Pokéballs off his belt and resting them on his throne. "Next! I know you won't like this, but our Pokémon will fight until the very end." "I better not lose..." Lance said in another mumble. "Good thing I picked my best Pokémon, then." "And that's all, Lance. I'm ready to take on the strongest in all of Kanto and Johto!" Cynthia shouted, her voice echoing in the large room. As she said that, she threw up a Pokéball, releasing her most iconic Pokémon, Garchomp. "I'll repeat what I said last time..." Lance took the remaining Pokéball off of his belt. I am Lance, Champion of the Indigo Plateau. I specialize in Dragon Types! Get ready, challenger!" Lance threw up his own Pokéball, having his strongest Pokémon pop out… Dragonite. Lance and Cynthia got into their fighting positions. Garchomp and Dragonite roared. It was time for a battle that will pierce the heavens! Fight! (Cues Pokémon Lance Theme http://youtu.be/WnaLoysDqwo ) Right away, Lance yelled his command— "Let's do this, Dragonite! Fire Blast, now!" Lance yelled, pointing towards Garchomp. Instantly, the Dragon Pokémon shot towards Garchomp, and shot a ring of fire towards the opponent. "Garchomp, stop the with a Brick Brake, then use Brick Brake again on Dragonite!" Cynthia ordered. Garchomp roared, then raised his hands at the incoming flames and— SMASH! Garchomp used the powerful karate chop to put out the fire ring, then it came in close and smacked Dragonite also. Dragonite came flying back. Lance quickly caught the incoming Dragonite, and patted it's shoulder. "Okay, buddy. Shrug it off. That was nothing. Now go in and Fire Blast again!" Lance shouted. Dragonite smirked, then fly back over to Garchomp and shot another Fire Blast. This time, Cynthia couldn't react fast enough, and Garchomp was hit! "Fire Blast! Over and over!" Lance said, making Dragonite keep shooting Fire Blasts. Garchomp was hit once, hit twice, and hit a third time! Not looking good for him! "Garchomp! You're slim, quick, and agile! Use that to dodge the incoming Fire Blast!" The Sinnoh Champion ordered. Garchomp nodded. As the next Fire Blast came, Garchomp folded it's body together, beaded down slightly and… ZOOM! Garchomp blasted through the middle of that Fire Blast, not getting hit by it a bit! Garchomp kept going, hitting Dragonite, and… still not stopping! Garchomp raced towards Lance. "Are you trying to kill me?!" Lance yelled, narrowly avoiding the incoming Dragonite and Garchomp. "Sorry Lance. Sometimes Garchomp gets a little… carried away." Cynthia apologized. Meanwhile with the Pokémon, Garchomp was STILL flying. That was, until they smashed into the wall. Garchomp got off, and Dragonite slid to the ground in pain. "D-Dragonite! W-Wait, he's still alive! Of course! Dragonite is eating the Sitrus Berry I gave him!" Lance sighed in relief, looking back at his Pokémon, who was silently chewing on the yellow berry. Then it weakly stood up. "Okay Dragonite, use… that special move we've been practicing..." Dragonite nodded and smiled, then raised its hands. Both Garchomp and Cynthia looked around to try and figure out what was going on. Then suddenly, the roof burst, and a bunch of meteors came flying through! It was Draco Meteor, the strongest Dragon Type move! Garchomp, unfortunately, looked up a little too late. It was immediately ambushed by flaming space rocks. Now THAT did some major damage. It was a strong move & super effective combo. Garchomp was left gasping for air. Or, was it? No. Cynthia simply wanted to trick Lance. Sure, Draco Meteor was devastating, but Garchomp was still left with enough health to be fine. And right when Dragonite had let its guard down— Cynthia attacked. "Earthquake! Then Dragon Rush!" Cynthia yelled, her voice echoing in the empty room they were in. Before Lance realized he had been tricked, the ground shook. Dragonite, slowly being damaged, was on the verge of being knocked over! Thankfully for the Indigo Plateau Champion, Dragonite stood his ground. But… he had forgotten about Cynthia's second command. Garchomp swiftly hopped to Dragonite's side, and preformed a perfectly executed Dragon Rush! Once again, the poor Dragon Pokémon was being launched towards the poor Johto League Champion. Lance dodged again, but he wasn't so lucky this time… BOOM! Lance had almost dodged the flying Dragonite, but his dodge wasn't quick enough, and Dragonite accidentally smacked Lance with his claw. Lance was sent towards Cynthia, and he landed at her feet. "Once again, sorry Lance. Here, I'll help you up." Cynthia said calmly, putting her hand out. Lance obliged, grabbing her hand and pulling himself up. But he had a plan of his own. Right when he got up, he used his free hand and rested it on Cynthia's forehead. "L-Lance, what are you—" "… I see." Lance interrupted her. His eyes were closed, but just a few moments later, he opened them and took his hand off her head. "You were defeated by Diamond... Of course, you didn't want to show the kid that you were being crushed inside. I know how you felt. Defeated, our job taken away... Of course, Gold and Diamond declined becoming Champions, and we kept our place. But still, the fact that we lost our positions that we've dreamed of having for so long to 10 year olds still haunts us..." Lance said in a fake sad tone. Of course, he was using his mind reading. It was what he had to do to manipulate Cynthia, make her sad, and guarantee his victory. Cynthia's eyes began to water. "Lance... how did you—" "Say no more. I have one last thing to tell you, however." Lance sighed. "Dragonite. Hyper Beam." Dragonite, all the way across the room, nodded again, and blasted the Garchomp with his strongest attack. The poor Garchomp couldn't do a thing, because at the moment his trainer was about to burst into tears. So the dirt shark was shot by the Hyper Beam, and shot right into a wall. It wasn't moving. Finally, Cynthia calmed down. "Lance, that was a cool trick you've used on me. I'm impressed. But, it's not enough to beat me." Cynthia smiled, pointing to her Garchomp. "W-What do you mean?" Lance asked in a freaked out tone of voice. His eyes instantly shot over to Garchomp. It was… also eating a Sitrus Berry! Like Dragonite had earlier. "Okay, Garchomp. Get up. And finish this with Giga Impact!" Cynthia commanded. Garchomp stood weakly, gathered it's strength, and leaped towards Dragonite. "DRAGONITE! HURRY, DODGE!" Lance screamed. Dragonite looked over to its owner and smiled warmly. It was about to die. But it accepted its fate. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! MOVE— Wait... It can't move due to—…" "Yes, using Hyper Beam at that point in time was unfortunate. For the third time, I'm sorry Lance." Cynthia looked down, with a frown on her face. Just then, a loud crack was heard. Dragonite had been split in half with Giga Impact… right in front of the face it's caring trainer, Lance. Lace immediately hit the floor. "Dragonite... Why did you have to leave me..." KO! … It has been half an hour since Dragonite was brutally killed. Lance painfully calmed down, sitting down in the arms of the girl who defeated him. "Y-Y'know, Cynthia... I-I'm okay now." Lance stuttered. Cynthia nodded, then stood up. Lance did also. "But, uh, n-now that I know that I can leave my post every once in a while... Maybe we could meet up somewhere… on Thursday?" "I'd love that, Lance." She said at last. And with that, Cynthia left Indigo League. Conclusion Wiz: That was extremely close. Both dragon tamers were excellent fighters, each being very fit to be Pokémon League Champions. However, Cynthia was able to win herself the battle in the majority of the outcomes. Boomstick: And she won herself a date at the end! Haha! Wiz: For one, Garchomp is a whole THREE levels higher then Lance's Dragonite. And you may be wondering why we didn't put them at equal levels, but here's the problem with that. Lance and Cynthia haven't once had their Garchomp and Dragonite at equal levels at any point in time. For instance, if we used their teams from when they were fought first, Cynthia would be legions above the Johto Champion. And Lance would destroy Cynthia if we used his rematch team against her normal team. Boomstick: "But Wizard, in the PWT (Pokémon World Tournament) in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, both Lance and Cynthia had level 50s! You could use them to make the fight as equal as possible!" Wiz: That's true. In the PWT, everyone's Pokémon is set to that level. However, that is not their normal levels, and it is only something that the PWT does to make their fights fair. The fight wouldn't be guaranteed to take place in the PWT, so we could not AND should not use Lance and Cynthia's Pokémon from those Tournament battles. Boomstick: Next came the dreaded moves... We had to determine what the moves would do to the opposing Pokémon, and so here is what we came up with, starting with Dragonite... Draco Meteor is the strongest Dragon Type move! And Dragon Type moves are super effective to Dragon Types! So that's a good thing! However, using this lowers Dragonite's already poor Special Attack, so using this would be risky! Wiz: Fire Blast came next. And while a devastating move against Grass, Ice, Bug, and Steel Type Pokémon, with Dragon… it's just not the same. Fire actually is not very effective against Dragon Types, meaning that if it hit Garchomp, it would only deal half the damage it normally would. So there goes that. Boomstick: Hyper Beam is extremely powerful! Seriously, it's an powerful move that you don't want to mess with. But there are downsides when you put it against Garchomp. For one, the damn thing is a Normal Type move, so it only does decent damage to Garchomp's Ground and Dragon Type! And, I mean, after Dragonite uses it, he needs to recharge, leaving him open BIG TIME. And his last move, Safeguard, doesn't effect Garchomp, so we don't need to mention that. Also, Dragonite holds a Sitrus Berry! This helps a ton, until you realize that Garchomp… also has one... Wiz: So let's move this on to Cynthia's Garchomp. Before we begin with moves, I'd like to point out that Ground Type does not effect Flying Type. This ultimately renders Earthquake useless, and that definitely hinders Garchomp. However, he has three other damaging moves that would faint and kill Dragonite. Boomstick: Dragon Rush is amazing! Seriously, this move is great! It may not be the strongest Dragon Type move like Draco Meteor, but, it doesn't have a downside! And since Dragonite is a Dragon Type too, it's super effective against him! Wiz: Brick Break is also a powerful move. However, it's a Fighting Type, and weak when attacking Flying Types like Dragonite. Still, it does damage enough to be even just slightly useful. Yes, this is the same case with Fire Blast, so it doesn't matter too much. Boomstick: And finally is Giga Impact! This move, as shown in the name, is extremely strong! And being a Normal Type move, it does decent amount of damage to both Dragon and Flying Types! Which means Dragonite would take the full force of the blow just fine! Wiz: Then we bring it to feats. And… not much is shown for either in the official anything. We've got manga, but that's not game canon so we can't use it. But Dragonite has been said to actually be exactly a foot bigger then Garchomp. But even though he kinda towers over Garchomp… he's over 200 pounds heavier. I'm not joking, Dragonite is almost 500 pounds. This definitely worsens his agility. And his plump body also adds onto his horrible horrible agility. Boomstick: Meanwhile we've got this 6'03'' 209.4 pound Garchomp over here! I mean, it's tall and heavy, but it sure is skinny! And even though it's part Ground Type, and is a Dirt Shark, Garchomp is known as the Mach Pokémon, and by spreading its wings and folding up its body, this thing can FLY. And it can fly as fast as a Jet Plane! Wiz: Ultimately, Lance vs Cynthia comes down to how the trainers are in battle. Lance is cunning, handsome, and an overall smart trainer. But he's too focused, always overthinking things. He tries to be like a policeman sometimes, or a detective, which he is not. These personality traits even got him labeled as a huge antagonist in the Adventures Manga. Boomstick: Plus he's a hypocrite! Wiz: ENOUGH WITH THAT NONSENSE! Boomstick: Fine! Calm down! Wiz: AHEM. Cynthia is different then Lance. She doesn't overthink things. Instead, she takes the info she is given and makes a plan out of it. She is also a strategist, a kind of person that's not trying to be the very best, but to challenge people to FIND the person who no one ever was. She loves battle. But she doesn't just overpower foes. She analyses them, finding their weak points. How do you think she became Champion first, and not just an Elite Four for a while? Boomstick: "But Wizard, Lance had mind reading, so he could just predict everything Cynthia was going to do and counter it!" Wiz: That's an extremely flawed argument. For one, Lance has to have his hand on the forehead of the foe to read the mind and memories of them, and I'm sure Cynthia wouldn't let Lance do that the whole time. Secondly, Lance has to close his eyes and concentrate while doing this, so he can't mind read and fight at the same time. And finally, Dragonite doesn't have much to counter Garchomp anyways so it doesn't really matter. Boomstick: Well, it looks like Lance didn't have big enough Pokéballs to be a match for Cynthia! Wiz: The winner is, Cynthia. Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon' themed Death Battles